


OG Kush

by StonerKeith



Series: Stoner Keith [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Smoking, tbh i just really wanted a stoner keith klance au in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StonerKeith/pseuds/StonerKeith
Summary: Keith stared at him for a moment with his eyes half lidded and heavy before letting out a breathy laugh through his nose. “Either you’re real,” he said preparing to light the pipe again, “or this is some really good weed.”Part 1 of the Stoner Keith college au.





	OG Kush

It was three in the morning.

 

Three in the morning, and Lance was dragging his feet on the long, arduous trek to the bathroom, which happened to be at the  _ opposite end _ of his dorm hall. 

 

“Curse my tiny bladder for waking me up at three in the goddamn—” 

 

His nose crinkled as he smelled a distinct, burning smell. If he was being honest with himself, it smelled like someone ran a skunk over and set it ablaze. 

 

“What did someone eat that their shit smells like that?” Lance whispered to himself. He lifted his shirt to his nose, braced himself, and pushed the door to the bathroom open. 

 

What he found was not what he expected.

 

He found Keith, his one and only rival from his art history  _ and _ physics classes, casually sitting on the counter of the sinks wearing a loose cotton t-shirt and pajama pants. Keith looked over at him and his eyes were as red as the glossy, ceramic pipe in his hand. His other hand held carelessly onto a cheap lighter. It reminded him of the ones Lance would always find in drawers in his house that he would use to light candles for his siblings’ birthdays. 

 

Well that was slightly ruined for him.

 

“It’s you!” Lance said, sleepiness from before disappearing completely. “You’re in two of my classes! You’re the guy who’s always talking to the TA in physics! And never giving anyone else a chance to speak to him.” He mumbled that last part more to himself. 

 

Keith stared at him for a moment with his eyes half lidded and heavy before letting out a breathy laugh through his nose.

 

“Either you’re real,” he said preparing to light the pipe again, “or this is some really good weed.” 

 

Lance watched as Keith’s lips kissed the ceramic, and his shoulders lifted as he took in a deep breath. He released the pipe from his mouth and blew the smoke out the window near the counter, where he had yet to move. 

 

“Of course I’m real!” Lance fumed. “Why are you smoking in here? Can’t that get you kicked out of the university?”

 

Keith took another hit from the pipe before he shrugged. “Well, yeah. That’s why I’m smoking right now and not during daytime hours.” His words were sluggish. 

 

Lance gave him a look before shuffling toward one of the stalls. As he was pushing on the stall door, he heard Keith’s voice.

 

“You want a hit?”  

 

“A hit,” Lance repeated. “Of…” He pointed at the pipe still in Keith’s hands. Keith nodded. Lance thought about the pee in his bladder. Then about the small wisp of smoke coming from the bowl of the pipe. He tentatively walked over, continuing to stare at the pipe with uncertainty. “I’ve never really, uh, smoked pot.” 

 

Keith snorted an ugly snort that Lance felt seemed out of place for his usual calm and cool demeanor.    
  
“You said pot,” Keith snickered. “No one says pot anymore.”

 

Lance bristled. “Shut up and give me the pipe!” 

 

He took the pipe and lighter from Keith and brought it to his face, inspecting it. He noticed that the small wisp of smoke from earlier was gone, and that the pipe was warm. He didn’t know if that was because of Keith’s hands or the flame from the lighter. He couldn’t help but focus more on the former. 

 

“Uhh… okay, so how do I do this,” Lance said, holding the pipe near his mouth. 

 

Keith gave him a look and grabbed the pipe and lighter from him. “Well, basically, you do this.” He raised the lighter with a flick of his thumb and lit the bowl, taking in a deep breath. He released his thumb from the hole of the pipe before taking another deep inhale, and Lance watched in awe as the smoke from the inside of the pipe disappeared into Keith’s mouth. He blew the smoke out, once again towards the window, turning back to Lance and holding the pipe out to him. Lance took it, feeling his cheeks warm. Keith looked pretty good smoking. 

 

He brought the pipe to his lips, flicking the lighter on with ease. He kept his thumb on the hole of the pipe and sucked. His eyes crossed as he watched the smoke build up, widening as more and more smoke appeared. 

 

“You can stop lighting it and take your thumb off,” Keith said, eyes heavier and redder than before, passively watching Lance’s face. 

 

Lance lifted his thumb and took another deep breath, feeling the burn enter his mouth, then his throat, all the way into his lungs. He blew out the smoke, choked, and coughed. Keith fanned in front of him, scrunching his nose as Lance’s smoke lingered in his face.Lance continued coughing, eyes watering as he searched the room for water. 

 

“Water,” he rasped. 

 

Keith stared at him for a second before laughing. Lance would have glared if he wasn’t so desperate to find some water. He thought about the sink before he realized that’d be too much of a low point and opted to pace around the bathroom. 

 

“Just breathe,” Keith said after his laughter faded. 

 

Lance nodded and started to theatrically inhale through his nose and out through his mouth. Keith watched for another moment before grabbing the pipe and lighter from the sink and taking another hit. Lance watched him again. 

 

“How do you do that?” Lance yelled as Keith blew the smoke out the window with ease. 

 

“Do what?” He checked the amount of ash in his pipe and then took another small hit. 

 

There was unsurety in Lance’s voice. “Like… look so cool?” 

 

“You mean not cough?” Keith asked, raising an eyebrow. Lance rolled his eyes and nodded. He reached behind him and grabbed a container that held some green nugs. “Hold the smoke in. You won’t feel anything if you spit out the smoke right away.” 

 

“It didn’t feel like I did!” Lance exclaimed. He cradled his throat and pouted. “It felt like my lungs were gonna die.” 

 

Keith huffed out a laugh and shook his head. He put a nug in his grinder (also red, Lance noted) and started turning it. Lance heard a crunch that sounded like the crunch of leaves under his feet in the fall when he would walk to school. Why was all of this weed stuff reminding him of his childhood? That was a bit concerning. 

 

Keith paused mid-crunch and looked up at Lance. “You ever gonna pee, dude?” 

 

Lance blinked. “Right. Be right back.” 

 

When he came out, he saw Keith blowing smoke out the window again before turning toward him with heavy eyes and a lazy smile that made Lance’s cheeks warm. 

 

“Your turn,” Keith said, handing him the pipe. Lance took it, being sure not to graze Keith’s hand in any way. “There’s less weed smoked so it should be easier on your lungs.” 

 

Lance did what he did earlier but much more cautiously, and this time he only let out a small cough of smoke out the window. 

 

Lance handed Keith the pipe back. “There ya go,” Keith encouraged.

 

They passed it around for a few more hits before Lance started feeling an unrecognizable calm in his body. He felt more confident in his smoking abilities and decided to up his inhales. 

 

His next inhale of the pipe left him with watery eyes as he coughed again and again. 

 

“You okay?” Keith asked with worry in his voice but nowhere etched on his chilled-out face. 

 

Lance stood with his body toward the wall as he leaned his palm on it, trying to regain his bearings. He nodded, finally recuperating from that huge blow to his lungs. “Yeah, yeah, I’m…”  The world around him suddenly slowed down and his eyes grew heavier as he looked up to find Keith’s eyes. “High.” 

 

Keith’s lips slowly turned up into a smile (or maybe it was just slow to Lance?) and he looked down into the bowl of the pipe. All of the greens were gone and Keith took that as a good place to stop. He hopped off the counter and his slippers made a soft slap noise on the tile floor. Lance looked down at them, entranced. 

 

“I like your slippers,” Lance said. 

 

Keith looked down at his feet and found his standard, beat-up lounge slippers. “Uh… thanks.” 

 

Lance nodded. His body felt weird but in a good way, oddly enough. He looked around for a moment, shivering at the foreign feeling. Everything felt so vivid, yet so different from before. 

 

“So what now?”

 

“Well,” Keith said, putting away all of his stuff, “we can get a snack or something if you want. I usually just listen to music in my room, but since this is your first time high, we should probably get some food in you.” 

 

“The munchies are real?” Lance whispered, in awe. 

 

Keith sighed. “Let’s go.” 

 

Keith pulled open the bathroom door and held it open for Lance. 

 

“Thank you, kind sir,” Lance said with a curtsy and a snort. 

 

“Oh my god,” Keith grumbled as Lance walked past him. He led them a few doors down from the bathroom and opened his dorm door. He placed his stuff on his desk before grabbing his wallet and a sweatshirt with their school’s logo. “Alright let’s go.” 

 

Lance and Keith both lived on the third floor of their building. Everyone in their building was a first year, but a few months into the school year meant that they all knew the pain of college. They walked side-by-side to the elevator. The lights of the hallway were dimmed and Lance had never felt the hallway so… three-dimensional. 

 

“This is kinda wild,” Lance said.

 

Keith was pulling his gray sweatshirt over his head as he asked, “What?” 

 

“We exist. In multiple dimensions.” 

 

Lance looked over at Keith with his eyes wide and red, and he saw Keith’s look back at him, annoyed but amused. 

 

“No comment,” Keith said. Lance laughed, feeling absolutely like he was floating. He was happy. Giddy. 

 

They reached the elevator and rode down to the first floor where all of the vending machines were lined up in the communal area. 

 

“Alright, pick what you want, I’m buying,” Keith said, pulling out some bills from his wallet. Lance turned to him and gave him the most grateful look he could muster. Which, if he was being honest, was pretty damn grateful. 

 

“Thank you,” Lance whispered, mouth wavering a smile. He suddenly and desperately wanted food. 

 

“No problem,” Keith whispered back, nearly laughing at Lance’s theatrics. 

 

He turned toward the drink vending machine, softly placing his hand on the clear, scratched-up window of it. Then he turned his head and found the snack machine, putting his palm there as well.

 

“Oh my god.” 

 

“What?”

 

“Why does everything look so good.” 

 

Lance didn’t see it but Keith rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “The munchies  _ are _ a real thing. Pick whatever, I have like five bucks.” 

 

Lance turned to focus on the drink machine first. He moved to press the correct button for a water, but his eyes lingered on the bottle of iced tea behind the window of the vending machine. He looked at the prices of both and pouted. 

 

“The water is cheaper,” he muttered to himself. 

 

“Doesn’t matter. I have enough money for either one you choose,” Keith said between bites of salt and vinegar chips. Lance turned to look at him, shocked at the fact that Keith bought his own chips already. 

 

“How long was I standing here?” 

 

“About an hour.” 

 

“A  _ what _ ?”

 

Keith put another chip and his mouth and huffed out a laugh. 

 

“It didn’t feel that long,” Lance mumbled. “But at the same time… it  _ did. _ ” 

 

“Wow,” Keith deadpanned. “I was joking. It’s only been like a minute.” 

 

“I will take the iced tea then, please,” Lance said with an innocent smile. Keith rolled his eyes and gave him two dollars. 

 

Lance watched as the machine picked up the drink and fed it through the slot on the side. 

 

“Someone invented the vending machine,” Lance mused, pulling the iced tea out. Keith didn’t respond but Lance turned and gave him another smile before turning back and shuffling to the snack machine. 

 

“I have one dollar and seventy-five cents left,” Keith said after pulling the change out from his pocket. 

 

Lance nodded and scanned each and every row for the perfect snack. Everything looked good but he needed something that was  _ good.  _

 

It was after his second scan-through that he saw a bag as red as the pipe he smoked out of earlier. He turned to Keith and held his hand out for the money and turned back and bought the last bag of barbecue chips. 

 

“In honor of Red!” Lance exclaimed and lifted up the bag of chips as if it was Simba and he was in  _ The Lion King.  _

 

“Red?” Keith questioned. 

 

“Mhm, your pipe,” Lance nodded, opening the bag and eating a chip. His iced tea was nestled under his arm but he had more important matters at hand before he could have some. 

 

Keith watched as Lance closed his eyes and chewed slowly. 

 

“Holy shit,” Lance said. “This barbecue chip tastes like a guitar strum.” 

 

Keith looked at him like he officially lost it. “What.” 

 

“Please tell me you’ve seen  _ Ratatouille _ .” 

 

Keith paused mid-chip. “No…?” 

 

“Keith!” Lance gasped. “How can we be friends if you haven’t seen  _ Ratatouille _ ?” 

 

Keith shrugged, too focused on his chips to reply. 

 

“Well you haven’t seen it yet so I don’t want to spoil it, but basically each food has its own experience. And combining them creates new experiences.” 

 

“That’s kind of like weed,” Keith said. He turned to walk toward the elevator and Lance followed. Lance laughed but then saw how serious he was and asked him to explain. “Each strain of weed creates different effects on your body.” 

 

Lance pondered that for a moment. “What strain did we smoke?” 

 

“OG Kush.” 

 

Lance almost choked on a chip as he laughed at the name. “Dude, that’s amazing. What does it do?” 

 

“Well it gives you the munchies for one,” Keith said as he gestured towards their food. “And it makes you relaxed and stuff.” 

 

“Doesn’t all weed do that?” 

 

“To different degrees.” They reached the elevator and Keith pushed the button to go up. “Some just make your body relaxed, and some make your mind think differently, or both, et cetera.” 

 

“You know so much about this stuff,” Lance murmured with praise. 

 

Keith shrugged, looking down at his slippers. “When you smoke as much as I do, you kinda learn a lot.” 

 

The elevator doors opened they walked in together in silence. Keith pressed the button and Lance put his chip bag between his legs so he could open his iced tea. It took some effort but he did and took a long sip. 

 

“Beautiful,” he whispered. The elevator doors open and Keith walked out with an amused smile on his face. 

 

“You’re something, Lance. Honestly.” 

 

Lance’s cheeks warmed. “Thank you, I think. You want some? Please try it. I need to experience this with someone.”

 

He gave Keith the bottle and Keith took a small sip. 

 

“Hm,” Keith hummed. “This is pretty good.” He took another sip. Lance nodded and grinned. He couldn’t stop smiling. He felt so at peace. 

 

They walked side by side to Keith’s door, nothing but the crinkle of their chip bags resounding in the quiet hallway. It seemed loud to Lance, but he felt that the small space between their bodies as they took short, slow steps was much louder. Both pairs of eyes were heavy with the need to sleep, but their soft smiles whispered their desires to stay and keep talking with each other. 

 

When they reached Keith’s door, Lance sighed. He didn’t feel as high before, but he would definitely prefer staying with Keith, high or not. “Well, goodnight Keith.”

 

Keith gave him a half smile and held his fist out. Lance looked at the fist, then Keith, then the fist again. He gingerly brought his fist up to bump against Keith’s and he felt a warm happiness bloom inside of him. 

 

“You did good for you first time,” Keith praised. He fumbled his chip bag. 

 

“First time?” Lance repeated. 

 

“Yeah, I mean, well,” Keith said, reaching into his pocket for his key, “if you ever wanna smoke again, you know where to find me.” 

 

Lance blushed—full-on red cheeks, and he prayed Keith didn’t notice—as Keith gave him one more nod and smile before he unlocked his door and went into his room.

 

Lance stared at the closed door longer than he should have. He stood there, wondering if everything that had just happened was actually real. His palms reached his face and he rubbed at his burning cheeks as he walked away to his dorm. He reached his door and unlocked it before throwing himself onto his bed and sighing louder than he should have with Hunk sleeping a few feet away. His grin was glued on his face and he felt absolutely content and relaxed, even as his heavy eyelids closed on their own. 

 

He slept spectacularly that night. 

 

 


End file.
